Louco por você
by Mandy TK
Summary: Mais uma fic contanto a história de amor de Serena e Darien. Ela uma garota de 19 anos, estudante de jornalismo. Ele 23 anos, estudante de medicina. Depois de alguns anos se reencontram, e percebem que aquele amor ainda vive. Porém Darien tem namorada...
1. E a vida segue em frente

Uma nova fic contato o amor de Serena e Darien, incontrolável, inseparável!

* * *

**E a vida segue em frente**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ESTOU ATRASADA! MÃE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU! - A Sra. Ikuko podia ouvir a menina de 19 anos gritando do quarto. Algo típico de Serena Tsukino era acordar atrasada para a aula, a unica diferença é que agora ela estava na universidade. Tinha passado em jornalismo, hoje era para seu primeiro dia de aula "perfeito" como ela mesma dissera depois de ganhar um carro de seu pai para nunca mais chegar atrasada. A parte do "nunca mais chegar atrasada" havia sido imposta pelo pai, mas pelo jeito nem assim Serena conseguia acordar no horário. - DROGA DROGA DROGA...não vou poder tomar café da manha - A mãe revirou os olhos a cena da menina, ou melhor, mulher descendo as escadas tentando colocar os sapatos ao mesmo tempo

- Serena, bom dia... - Ikuko fez uma pequena pausa - seu pai não precisa saber disso - a mulher piscou para a filha e lhe entregou um pacote com um lanche pronto - vá comendo no caminho e não se atrase mais

- Mãe, você é um anjo, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você - a loira deu um beijo na mãe, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo pela porta. Seu carro novo a esperava na frente de casa. Ahh era lindo, um new beetle amarelo, bem sua cara mesmo. Entrou no carro e tomou seu caminho, levaria em torno de 20 minutos para chegar ao campus da universidade, sendo otimista ela nem chegaria atrasada. Ela estava tão nervosa para seu primeiro dia de aula, nem sabia o que esperar, novos colegas, novos professores, tudo novo

- Carro novinho Serena! - Rei tinha ficado quase que tão empolgada quanto Serena quando ficou sabendo que a amiga havia ganhado um carro, tanto que a esperava no estacionamento, ansiosa para ver o carro novo

- Lindo não? - se gabou a loira apertando o comando de travas elétricas do carro na própria chave

- Maravilhoso - disseram em coro Lita e Mina. Serena sorriu para o olhar das amigas, que era o mesmo que ela tinha quando viu seu "bebe" pela primeira vez

- Onde está Ami? - perguntou a mulher intrigada, olhando em volta. Ami era sua amiga mais correta pode-se dizer, nunca faltava aula, um exemplo de estudante, mas estranhamente hoje ela não havia se juntado ao grupo

- O campus de medicina fica nos fundos do hospital universitário - disse Mina desapontada - ela não se juntará a nós aqui...maaas nós podemos ir perturba-la no hospital depois da aula - todas riram ao comentário

A manha foi muito tranquila. Serena teve duas palestras de apresentação do curso e já estava dispensada. Não pensou em nada melhor para fazer do que ir para o Game Center procurar seu velho amigo Andrew. Mandou uma mensagem para suas amigas para irem todas juntas, mas elas ainda não estava livres. Rei teria aula até à tarde, ela estava estudando Teologia, um curso de tempo integral. Lita estava estudando culinária, então suas aulas práticas já haviam começado, e Mina estava estudando fotografia, para hoje já tinha o dia cheio também. A garota deu um suspiro e entrou no seu carro, infelizmente teria que ir sozinha ao seu lugar favorito

- ANDREEEEEW - Serena fez seu escândalo habitual ao entrar na lanchonete/lan house. O rapaz, que se encontrava atrás do balcão, veio ao encontro da garota para dar-lhe um abraço.

- Quanto tempo pequena - lhe deu um abraço tão forte que a levantou do chão

- Você está me deixando sem ar - ofegou a menina

- Desculpe, é a emoção do momento - falou o rapaz e a soltou - Então me conte as novidades desde sua chegada em Tókio - o rapaz se aprontou para fazer um milk shake para a loira

- Nada de interessante - suspirou a menina olhando em volta. Sentira tanta falta deste lugar. Era seu lugar habitual desde a 6 série, vinha aqui todos os dias depois da aula, menos quando estava na detenção. Porém no ultimo ano não viera nenhuma vez, porque seu pai tinha conseguido uma oportunidade única de apresentar um programa de tv na Nova Zelândia, aquele tipo de programa onde você apresenta os aspectos da vida cotidiana e tudo o que tem para ser visitado no país. Seu pai havia passado quase o ano todo viajando pela Nova Zelândia, enquanto sua esposa e as crianças tinham se fixado em Wellington, para onde ele voltava todos os finais de semana - tudo que tinha para te contar já te contei nos milhões de emails e pelo skype - sorriu a menina com o milk shake à sua frente

- Como anda o tal do seu namorado? - perguntou Andrew só para provocar

- Já te disse que foi só um rolo - resmungou a loira, enquanto seu amigo ria descontroladamente. Charlie era o nome dele, um rapaz lindo, mas muito imaturo. Havia sido seu namoradinho lá por mais ou menos 6 meses, mas Serena nunca havia "amado" ele. Era uma pessoa boa, tratava Serena como uma princesa, mas não era quem ela queria. Bom todos já estão cansados de saber quem é o verdadeiro dono do coraçãozinho de Serena...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - riu Andrew

- Andrew, me ve um café para levar - a voz de um homem ao seu lado chamou a atenção de Serena, ela tinha certeza a quem pertencia aquela voz, e estava morrendo de medo de se virar para certificar-se

- Claro, pra já - respondeu o loiro atrás do balcão e desapareceu para dentro da cozinha

- Cabecinha de vento? - o rapaz parecia surpreso de ver a loira naquele lugar habitual. Serena se virou com um sorriso no rosto, nunca estivera tão feliz de ouvir aquele bendito apelido

- Darien, quanto tempo

- Você está tão diferente, quase não te reconheci - sorriu o rapaz. A loira estava realmente diferente, havia cortado os cabelos, mais ou menos no meio das costas. Os usava sempre soltos agora, e sempre andava bem vestida, não parecia mais aquela menina chorona de 14 anos

- Não posso dizer o mesmo do você, está igualzinho - sorriu novamente - não posso negar que esse jaleco branco te caiu muito bem - o rapaz corou ao comentário

- Obrigada! Sabe como é, vida de médico é uma correria

- Ahh por falar em médico, você vai daqui para o hospital? - perguntou a menina, lembrando que sua amiga estaria no hospital até a hora do almoço

- Sim, porque? - perguntou o rapaz, um pouco cauteloso. Estava começando a ficar com medo dessa Serena tão madura, ela estava tão mudada, para melhor é claro. O seu medo é que só de estar perto dela já estava sentindo aqueles sentimentos por ela brotarem

- É que tem uma amiga minha que acaba de entrar em medicina, queria encontra-la lá para almoçarmos juntas - disse Serena, tomando o ultimo gole de seu milk shake

- Ah, bom, te ofereceria carona, mas vim sem carro. Um amigo me deixou aqui no caminho - respondeu o rapaz - mas podemos ir de ônibus

- Nada que se preocupar meu caro Darien - interrompeu Andrew - porque esta menina acaba de ganhar um carro novinho - sorriu o loiro à garota - É claro que você deve estar preparado para arriscar sua vida com essa aí no volante - Serena fechou a cara de brincadeira, fingindo ter ficado chateada com o comentário

- Entre ônibus e arriscar minha vida com a Serena, acho que prefiro arriscar a vida - Darien sorriu para a menina e ela não pode deixar de corar. Claro que era coisa da cabeça dela, mas ela havia entendido um duplo sentido na frase

- Ha ha, muito engraçado vocês dois - debochou a menina dos marmanjos

- Bom, vamos indo? - perguntou Darien à Serena - meu intervalo já acabou

- Vamos - a garota pulou da banqueta em que estava sentada e acompanhou Darien até a porta - tchau Andrew nos vemos depois - o loiro acenou para o casal. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, será que esses dois iam perceber que um era louco pelo outro? Em quanto tempo?

- Eu posso dirigir se você quiser - brincou Darien já do lado de fora da lanchonete. Ele estendeu a mão à Serena para que ela lhe desse a chave. A loira apenas sorriu e entrou no lado do motorista - tudo bem, como quiser - disse ele, fingindo que se rendera

- E me conte, como anda a vida de médico? - perguntou a garota tentando puxar papo. Ela podia sentir o nervosismo dominar seu corpo. Nunca na vida estivera tanto tempo com Darien. A ultima vez que o vira tinha sido a mais ou menos dois anos. Ele havia feito intercambio pela universidade um ano antes dela viajar, e voltara depois que ela partira. Podia sentir suas mãos escorregadias no volante

- Tudo exatamente como dizem por aí - o rapaz aproveitou que estava de passageiro e se espreguiçou. Não havia encontrado uma posição confortável no banco. Aquela mulher dirigindo o carro era aquela menina por quem ele inexplicavelmente fora apaixonado. Quando voltara do intercambio, tinha colocado na cabeça de que iria na casa dela, com um buque das rosas vermelhas mais lindas que encontrasse e iria chama-la para sair. Quando seu amigo Andrew o buscara no aeroporto, ele contou seu plano brilhante, e Andrew esmagou seu sonho como um pequeno inseto que você esmaga com os dedos. Lhe dissera que Serena não morava mais em Tokio, e que provavelmente voltaria dentro de um ano. Darien pirou por mais ou menos duas semanas. Em um ano será que teria a coragem de fazer isso? Acho que não. Talvez coragem, mas será que a loira lembraria quem ele era? De repente lembrou que estava no carro, o silencio havia se instaurado porque ele deixara sua resposta no ar - sabe como é, jornadas extensas, poucas horas de sono, trabalho pesado - ele cruzou os braços e recostou sua cabeça como se fosse tirar um cochilo - você vê cada coisa dentro do hospital - Darien pode ver a menina sorrindo

- É, sei, escolhi jornalismo, e adoraria ir para o lado criminal - a garota suspirou - mas tenho um pouco de medo do tanto de sangue que terei que ver, fora todas as atrocidades que acontecem nesse mundo maluco - ela balançou a cabeça em reprovação

- Nem fale - debochou Darien - para onde você acha que vão todos esses malucos depois de tiroteios com a polícia? - fez uma pausa, esperando a reação de Serena. A garota fez uma cara de espanto - já cansei de ver homens chegando algemados na maca. Um horror mesmo

- Ai chega de falar disso - disse Serena. Darien pensou por um segundo o quão chato deveria estar sendo, e se sentiu mal

- Desculpe, não quis ser inconveniente - comentou o rapaz. Serena o olhou de canto de olho e viu seu olhar baixo

- N..não, imagina - falou Serena, no impulso colocando sua mão em cima da dele, que estava apoiada em sua perna - Não foi nada que você disse, mas é que é tanta desgraça que até desanima - Darien corou sentindo o calor da mão dela na sua. Ela olhou para baixo e levou um susto ao ver onde sua mão estava. Rapidamente a recolocou no volante

O Silencio caiu sobre ele novamente, sorte que não demoraram muito para chegar ao hospital. Serena parou o carro no estacionamento e o desligou.

- Obrigada pela carona Serena - disse Darien assim que Serena saiu do carro

- Imagina, não foi nada - respondeu ela, tão educada quanto ele

- Como te disse, a entrada do campus fica logo ali - Darien apontava para uma porta lateral do hospital

- Obrigada pela ajuda - disse Serena andando em direção à porta

- Nos vemos por aí - disse o rapaz acenando para ela

- Você sabe onde me encontrar - sorriu ela, mas repentinamente se virou, ao perceber o que tinha falado. Marchou rapidamente em direção a entrada que Darien lhe apontara. Tinha flertado com ele? Aiii Meu Deus, ela tinha flertado com ele, podia sentir que seu rosto estava pegando fogo. tinha certeza que qualquer um que passasse per ela agora veria seu rosto em chamas

Serena procurou a central de informações e logo achou a sala de Ami. Mandou uma mensagem para a garota, que lhe respondera dizendo que sua aula já estava terminando e que logo a encontraria ali fora para que fossem a algum lugar almoçar. Serena ainda sentia seu coração palpitar, ela só podia estar maluca de ainda se apaixonada pelo mesmo rapaz por cinco anos. Isso é insano, pensou ela, ou platônico, era isso, ela sentia um amor platônico por Darien. Ela logo acharia um cara legal, real, e tudo estaria resolvido...ou não.

* * *

Oi pessoal, estou de volta!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Não pretendo demorar muito, mas parei por aqui hoje porque amanha é dia de trabalho né?

Espero reviews

Beijos,

Mandy


	2. A hora do pesadelo

E ai pessoal, não disse que seria mais rápida desta vez?

Já está no ar o novo cap. da fic

* * *

**A hora do pesadelo**

- Serena - Ami veio ao encontro de sua amiga que a esperava ao lado de fora de sua sala - ficou muito tempo esperando? - Serena ergueu a cabeça para fitar a amiga

- Não, quase nada - disse a garota. As duas caminhavam de volta ao estacionamento. Serena não pode evitar de olhar em volta do local para ver se avistava Darien, ao que chamou a atenção de Ami

- Está tudo bem Sere? - perguntou a menina um pouco preocupada. Serena estava com um andar cauteloso, nunca era assim

- S..sim - fingiu a loira - estava só dando uma olhada em volta...sabe como hospitais me deixam nervosa - e deu uma risada

- Sei - Ami não havia comprado uma palavra que Serena dissera, mas estava muito cansada para tentar arrancar informações da amiga agora. Depois armaria uma estratégia com as outras para descobrir o que afligia a loira - onde vamos almoçar hoje?

- Não sei, não me lembro muito dos restaurantes aqui das redondezas - disse Serena, encaixando a chave na ignição

- Podemos ir aquele restaurante italiano, fica perto do game center - comentou Ami pensativa. Haviam muitos lugares bons para almoçar em Tókio, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que queria comer. Apesar de que massa parecia uma boa pedida para um dia frio de outono

- Pode ser - Serena seguiu ao caminho indicado pela amiga. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, não era possível que Darien tivesse mexido tanto com ela em tão pouco tempo. Sabia que Ami já estava desconfiando de algo, por mais que tivesse ficado longe por um tempo, as amigas a conheciam muito bem

...

Uma semana havia se passado desde que as aulas de Serena tinham começado. Serena já estava super entusiasmada com as suas aulas e desde então que não passara no Game Center. Hoje parecia uma adolescente novamente, estava mais do que nervosa caso encontrasse Darien no local. Era um dia de sábado ensolarado, Serena havia combinado com suas amigas de passar lá.

- Oi Sere, você demorou - disse Rei, acenando para a garota sentar na mesa

- Desculpem, minha mãe quis que eu almoçasse antes de sair - comentou a loira - sabe como é...

- E ai Serena - Andrew veio à mesa, trazendo os pedidos das outras garotas - não apareceu aqui a semana inteira - disse o rapaz com tom magoado

- Desculpe Andrew, não tive tempo mesmo - disse a garota - a faculdade está consumindo todo meu tempo - e fez biquinho

- tudo bem, te perdoo - falou o rapaz brincando - o que vai querer hoje?

- Pode ser um capuccino - o rapaz acentiu com a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha

- Então Serena, nos conte - Mina, sem papas na língua, encurralou Serena. As outras estavam logo atrás - Ami disse que você estava distraída ontem - Ami corou, pois não gostava de fofoca, mas tinha sido por uma boa causa

- E...eu? Nada acontece - respondeu a garota se fazendo de inocente. Achava muito cedo contar qualquer coisa de Darien por enquanto. Na verdade era só maluquice - Falei para Ami que eu estava nervosa no hospital, porque odeio hospitais - as meninas se olharam e desistiram de pressionar a amiga. Quando fosse a hora ela contaria o que estava acontecendo

- Aqui está seu capuccino - Andrew colocou um xícara branca, com bastante chantily em cima

- Obrigada - agradeceu Serena. Enquanto a garota estava distraída com sua xícara, Mina mexeu os lábio, ao que se entendeu "plano B", para Andrew. O rapaz acentiu e voltou para seu ligar no balcão atender clientes que haviam acabado de chegar

As meninas ficaram umas 2horas jogando papo fora na lanchonete. Serena tinha tomado um capuccino e um sorvete. Quando viram quanto tempo havia passado, decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Cada uma delas tinha zilhões de coisas para fazer, menos Serena. Ela pretendia voltar para sua casa e talvez, sei lá, assistir um filme.

- Meninas já vão? - perguntou Andrew por tras do balcão

- Sim, vamos indo, tchau Serena - as quatro saíram em disparada pela porta, deixando Serena sem entender nada

- Serena - disse o rapaz chamando a atenção da garota - posso te pedir um favor? - Serena acentiu - Poderia deixar este livro na portaria de Darien? - A garota congelou...o que? deixar um livro na portaria de Darien? a garota pensou - Ele me emprestou este livro e eu cara de pau não devolvi em meses - riu o rapaz

- Tudo bem, mas você não pode devolver mais tarde? - pergunto Serena nervosa_  
_

- Por favor Sere, estou com vergonha de devolver depois - pediu Andrew - além do mais, Darien não está em casa a está hora, se não me engano tem plantão aos sábados então é só deixar na portaria - Serena ficou mais tranquila, se era só deixar na portaria então tudo bem

- Ok, eu vou - se rendeu a garota

- Obrigada - Andrew abriu um sorriso e lhe entregou um livro que já estava embrulhado em um papel branco com o bilhete pronto para deixa-lo na portaria.

Serena dirigiu em direção ao edifício de Darien. Havia estado uma vez na casa dele, quando o rapaz havia decido fazer uma festa surpresa para comemorar os 18 anos de Andrew. Serena tinha uns 14 anos naquela época, mas conseguia se lembrar como se fosse ontem. O edifício era lindo, enorme, um por andar. Não dava para negar que a família de Darien tinha bom gosto e dinheiro. A portaria era 24hrs daquelas que você tem que dar o número de sua identidade e tirar foto para eles manterem no registro. A garota estava ficando nervosa a cada segundo que se aproximava mais do apartamento. Tudo bem, ele não está em casa, nunca vai saber que eu estive aqui, pensou ela.

- Boa tarde minha jovem - cumprimentou o porteiro - qual é seu nome?

- É Serena Tsukino - a garota viu o senhor digitando - eu vim deixar este livro para Darien Chiba - informou ela

- Certo - Serena estava colocando o livro em cima do balcão da portaria quando o porteiro pegou o telefone e digitou alguns números - Sr. Chiba? A Srta. Tsukino se encontra na portaria - houve uma pausa. Serena se desesperou, pensou nas possibilidades que tinha. A melhor delas com certeza era correr. Assim que entrasse em seu carro iria providenciar a morte dolorosa de Andrew. Nunca o iria perdoar pela roubada em que a metera - O Sr. Chiba a espera - tarde demais, e agora o que fazia? Ela estava paralizada sem saber como reagir - A srta. está bem? - pergunto o porteiro. Serena o encarou em pânico

- S...sim - respondeu assim que finalmente achou sua voz - Certo, vou subir então - o porteiro acentiu e lhe entregou o cracha para que pudesse passar pela catraca. Serena esperou a luz ficar verde e passou. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 15o andar. Seu coração batia forte, a sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada vendo os números mudarem no visor do elevador. Não demorou muito para o elevador abrir a porta no andar de Darien. Serena respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para fora do elevador. Levou um susto quando viu Darien no corredor, esperando-a

- Oi Serena - cumprimentou o rapaz. Ela tinha certeza que havia perdido a voz novamente

- Oi Darien - respondeu a garota - desculpe vir sem avisar - comentou ela olhando para baixo

- Ah sem problemas, o sábado é um dia monotono para mim - respondeu ele com um sorriso, ao que a garota se derreteu - vamos entrando - os dois caminhar à porta aberta de Darien. A garota entrou primeiro e ele fechou a porta atrás de si - fique a vontade - o rapaz apontou o sofá para a garota sentar. Ela o fez

- Andrew me pediu para deixar este livro na portaria para você - disse ela mostrando o livro a Darien - ele disse que você não estaria em casa - continuou ela - não queria incomodar - Darien pegou o livro da mão da garota e o largou em cima do balcão

- Você não está atrapalhando - sorriu o rapaz novamente. Na verdade ele estava muito feliz de te-la em sua casa. Não tinha visto ela nenhum dia essa semana, e saber que os dois estavam na mesma cidade e não ve-la era um sofrimento - Nem lembrava na verdade que tinha emprestado um livro à Andrew - comentou ele

- Pois é, ele me disse que foi a muito tempo e que já estava até com vergonha - disse a garota

- Hm deve ser isso - disse o rapaz - o que quer tomar? - perguntou ele entrando em sua bela cozinha americana

- Na verdade nada - disse ela - eu estava de saída já - assim que começou a levantar do sofá um raio cortou o céu e em seguida ouviu-se um estrondo

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Darien olhando pela janela enquanto a tempestade começava a cair. Serena não tinha duvidas que queria ficar. Bom já que ele havia insistido

- Tem certeza que não vou te atrapalhar? - perguntou a garota

- Claro que não - respondeu ele confiante. Ia adorar ter a companhia de Serena em sua casa - quer ver um filme?

- Pode ser, que filmes você tem? - perguntou ela se acomodando novamente no sofá

- Tenho alguns de Woody Allen - respondeu ele - conhece?

- Claro que sim - respondeu Serena, ela adorava os filmes de Woody Allen - quais você tem?

- Bom tenho Matchpoint, Manhattan, e Meia-noite em Paris - respondeu Darien mexendo nos DVD`s embaixo da tv

- Eu ainda não assisti Meia-noite em Paris - respondeu Serena. O rapaz pegou o DVD e o colocou no aparelho. Quando olhou para Serena a garota estava encolhida no sofá. Desde que começara a tempestade a temperatura havia baixado.

- Vou pegar um cobertor para nós - entregou o controle à Serena e foi para dentro. O coração da garota palpitava, não podia acreditar onde estava agora, na casa do rapaz que sempre amara. Ela estava tão nervosa, apesar de não acreditar que fosse possível que Darien retribuísse seus sentimentos, tinha que confessar, ele era muito lindo e perfeito para ela. O rapaz voltou com apenas um cobertor na mão, o que deixou Serena mais nervosa.

- Acho que esse dá para nós dois - comentou o rapaz, abrindo o cobertor e jogando-o em cima da garota. Ele sentou no sofá e se cobriu também. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, a garota tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dela. Darien pegou o controle de volta e colocou o filme

Os dois se divertiram muito com o filme. Quanto acabou, Serena ficou com aquele palpitar novamente, o que aconteceria agora? Bom nada havia acontecido enquanto assistiam ao filme, ela tinha certeza que a estas alturas nada aconteceria. Ela se desapontou um pouco com isso

- Acho que é hora de ir - Serena se espreguiçou e levantou - a tempestade já passou - disse olhando pela janela

- Tudo bem, agora te deixo ir - riu o rapaz levantando-se também - eu te acompanho até seu carro

- Obrigada - disse ela. Será que agora era o momento? Os dois caminharam até o elevador, desceram e foram até onde Serena tinha parado o carro - A tarde foi muito agradável - disse Serena procurando a chave de seu carro na bolsa

- Também achei - falou o rapaz, abrindo a porta do carro para ela assim que ela destravou-o - nos vemos por aí - desapontada Serena entrou no carro

- Sim, nos vemos - Darien fechou a porta para ela e esperou até que ela desse partida. Pelo retrovisor ela o viu acenando, mas estava tão chateada que apenas pisou no acelerador e se foi. No caminho foi recapitulando tudo o que havia acontecido. Será que ela não era atraente? Não havia deixado brechas para ele? Ou talvez o mais óbvio, ele não sentia o mesmo por ela. Pensando dessa forma, ela tinha que apenas aceitar que eram apenas amigos

...

Na segunda-feira quase tudo havia se borrado da mente de Serena. Com sorte não veria Darien tão cedo para se preocupar. Suas amigas tinham torrado a paciência dela com perguntas sobre sábado. Serena havia lhes contado tudo, e as meninas achavam que Darien estava afim dela sim, mas ela pediu que não lhe dessem esperanças.

- Vamos ao Game center saindo daqui - Rei perguntava para as meninas na mesa da cantina da universidade. Serena estava um pouco destraída nesta manha então automaticamente acenou com a cabeça

- Acho um ótima idéia - comentou Mina cutucando Serena para que saísse de seu transe

- Sim vamos - respondeu Serena depois da cutucada

- Bom então combinado, nos encontramos depois da aula no estacionamento - finalizou Lita, levantando pois o intervalo já havia acabado.

Depois da aula todas entraram no carro de Serena e seguiram para o Game Center. Na realidade Serena nem sabia direito para onde estava indo, foi no piloto automático.

- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou a garota distraída

- Para o Game Center - falou Mina sem entender porque da pergunta da garota. Elas já estavam quase na porta do local. Serena freou com tudo quando constatou onde estava. O carro de trás não teve tempo de frear e bateu com tudo na traseira do carro, fazendo com que o carro dela batesse no carro da frente. Serena bateu com tudo a cabeça no volante e abriu a sobrancelha. Darien e Andrew saíram à porta da lanchonete para ver o que tinha acontecido, levaram um susto quando viram que era o carro de Serena envolvido na confusão

- Senhor, eu sei a culpa foi minha - ouviram a garota dizer - Eu estava distraída, já estou ligando para meu seguro e tudo estará resolvido - Darien chegou mais perto do local e viu Serena com o sangue escorrendo pela lateral de seu rosto enquanto ela falava com o rapaz do seguro - Sim, eu freei com tudo, o carro de trás bateu em mim e eu bati no carro da frente...isso, dois carros - falava ela - O seguro foi acionado, em 15 min. estarão aqui - disse ela para as meninas - desculpem - completou ela olhando para baixo

- Serena, vamos lá para dentro que vou dar um jeito nisso aí para você - Darien apontou para o corte em sua sobrancelha

- Isso, vai lá Serena - disse Lita - nós cuidaremos de tudo assim que o seguro chegar - as outras acentiram

- Obrigada - falou Serena, sendo acompanhada por Darien até o Game Center. Andrew apontou onde era o banheiro dos empregados e eles foram até lá

- Sente aqui que vou pegar minhas coisas no carro - o rapaz apontou para o balcão do banheiro, Serena obedeceu. Alguns minutos se passaram e Darien estava de volta. Ele pegou um algodão e pingou umas gotas de algum produto que Serena não pode identificar para limpar feridas - foi um corte bem superficial, mas essa região sangra muito mesmo - Darien estava falando, analisando a ferida. A garota podia sentir a respiração de Darien em sua pele. Ele estava tão perto que ela tinha até medo de olhar para seu rosto e se prender em um transe

- Ai, isso arde - falou a garota se encolhendo enquanto Darien passava o algodão na ferida.

- É arde mesmo - riu ele - desculpe - ela se atreveu a olhar para seu rosto, o olhar dos dois se prendeu - já estou quase acabando - falou ele sem poder tirar os olhos da estava nervoso, nunca estivera tão perto da garota. O cheiro de seu perfume o estava deixando louco

- Tudo bem - disse ela, sem poder desviar o olhar também. O coração dos dois acelerou, e Darien finalmente fez o que ela tanto esperava. Ele puxou o queixo da garota para si e depositou um leve selinho nos seus lábios. A garota retribuiu, passou uma mão em seu pescoço e puxou o rapaz para mais perto. Ele não resistiu, aprofundou o beijo e logo se viu totalmente envolvido pela garota

- Serena - ele não conseguia parar de beija-la, mas se lembrou que tinha que lhe contar um detalhe importante - eu tenho namorada - Serena se afastou dele e paralizou

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, deixei o suspense no ar, o que será que vai acontecer agora?

Beijos,

Mandy TK


	3. E agora, o que esperar?

Estão gostando da fic?

Para alegria geral este é o ultimo capitulo :)

Espero que gostem

* * *

**E agora, o que esperar?**

- Serena - o rapaz fitava a garota sem reação em sua frente - eu devia ter te contado antes - falou ele, sem saber o que fazer. Tudo o que mais queria era ficar com Serena agora, mas sabia que isso era injusto com sua atual namorada

- É realmente algo que você deveria ter me dito - disse ela descendo do balcão e andando em direção à porta - ou melhor, não deveria ter me beijado - ele a olhou arrependido, não pelo beijo, mas pela situação

- Serena espera, deixa eu explicar - ele segurou o braço da garota, mas ela se soltou

- Acho que deveria guardar suas explicações para sua namorada - retrucou ela, saindo decidida pela porta. Darien apoiou as duas mãos no balcão e abaixou a cabeça. Desta vez tinha feito uma besteira grande. Tinha a intenção de terminar com sua namorada desde que se encontrara com Serena pela primeira vez, quando os sentimentos pela garota brotaram novamente, mas sua namorada estava viajando, seria algo muito injusto terminar com a garota por telefone. A ultima coisa que pensara em fazer era traí-la, e muito menos deixar Serena nesta situação, mas a loira não tinha deixado ele nem explicar...

- Está tudo bem? - Mina perguntou à Serena quando a viu sair irritada pela porta do Game Center

- Darien me beijou - falou ela com ira na voz

- Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não? - perguntou Lita confusa

- Ele tem namorada - retrucou a garota, as meninas se entreolharam e nem quiser comentar mais no assunto - como ficou a situação com o seguro? - perguntou Serena, repentinamente lembrando tudo o que havia acontecido

- Tudo resolvido, seu carro já foi guinchado e eles vão cuidar de tudo para você - respondeu Rei - você só tem que ligar para seu corretor mais tarde para assinar a papelada

- Obrigada meninas - disse ela - acho que vou para casa agora - a garota tomou o rumo de casa, sem ser parada pelas amigas. Elas entraram no Game Center para ter uma conversinha com Andrew à respeito da tal namorada de Darien. Neste momento o rapaz estava saindo do local e foi fuzilado pelo olhar das três garotas

- Pode começar com as explicações - Lita deu um tapa no balcão para chamar a atenção de Andrew

- Sobre? - perguntou ele confuso

- Que história é essa de Darien ter namorada? - perguntou Mina com a voz mais brava que pode

- Ah é um namorico, ele já percebeu que ama Serena - disse ele aliviado, achando que o assunto era mais sério

- Ele acaba de destroçar o coração dela - retrucou Rei - e a culpa é toda sua

- O que aconteceu? - o rapaz mudara o tom de voz. Que besteira possivelmente Darien teria feito?

- Ele beijou Serena - falou Lita. Andrew abriu um sorriso - e depois contou que tinha namorada - o rapaz ficou boquiaberto, nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas

- A namorada está viajando - Andrew se perdeu em pensamentos, as garotas não entenderam nada de sua frase - ele nunca terminaria por telefone

- Quando ela volta? - perguntaram as meninas curiosas, assim as coisas mudavam de figura

- Ela ia ficar fora um mês - lembrou Andrew - acredito que até sexta-feira esteja de volta

- Certo, então esperaremos até sábado que vem para julgarmos Darien - falou Lita, as outras e Andrew concordaram

...

No sabado Darien estava em sua casa, nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, nem tinha conseguido tomar café da manha. Hoje era o dia em que sua namorada chegava, ele tinha que busca-la no aeroporto e terminar com ela. Já podia ver o rosto da garota, mesmo que o namoro não tivesse sido longo, ela era uma boa pessoa e merecia alguém que a amasse, do jeito que ele amava Serena

Cada segundo que se aproximava ao horário de chegada de seu voo, Darien ficava mais apreensivo. Estava tentando preparar um bom discurso para não magoar a garota, ou pelo menos não magoa-la tanto.

- Meu amor - Anita abraçou o rapaz como se fosse o ultimo dia de suas vidas - como senti saudades - disse ela puxando o rapaz pelo rosto para dar-lhe um beijo. Darien tento não demonstrar sua frieza, depois do beijo que dera em Serena não podia deixar de sentir que estava traindo Serena e seus sentimento estando com Anita

- Vamos almoçar naquele restaurante que você adora? - perguntou o rapaz quando entraram no carro

- Ai Darien, não existe namorado melhor que você - respondeu ela carinhosa

Os dois sentaram em uma mesa mais reservada. Darien havia decidido esperar até depois do almoço para dar a notícia bombástica a mulher, sabia que ela não receberia bem.

- Anita, preciso falar com você sobre um assunto sério - falou Darien. A garota o fitou preocupada

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela

- Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, mas para mim este namoro não vai dar certo - disse ele, fitando seu prato vazio, mal podia olhar os olhos marejados da garota

- Você está terminando comigo? - perguntou ela - agora, assim?

- Anita, você é ótima, mas eu não posso te enganar e nem te prender - retrucou ele - Eu adoro você, mas você merece alguém que te ame - a garota se levantou bruscamente e saiu do restaurante. Darien esperava qualquer reação, menos essa. A moça não pediu explicações, se sentiu tão ofendida que se levantou e foi

xxxxxxxxxx

- Lita? - uma voz masculina falou pelo celular

- Andrew - respondeu a garota

- Estou te ligando para te avisar que o Darien terminou com a namorada - disse ele

- Ótimo - comentou ela - então podemos juntar os dois já

- Hoje não, porque o Darien não vem aqui - respondeu ele - mas amanha o chamei para vir aqui à tarde. Fale para a Serena vir também

- Certo, vou pedir para a Rei chama-la

xxxxxxxxxx

- Serena? - Ikuko chamava o nome da filha pela porta fechada - suas amigas estão aqui

- Meninas! - Serena estava com os olhos avermelhados e inchados quando abriu a porta para dar passagem a suas amigas - Como é bom ver vocês!

- Serena, que carinha é essa? - perguntou Mina preocupada

- Ai gente, não é fácil ser beijada por um cara maravilhoso e descobrir que ele tem namorada - comentou ela se jogando em sua cama. As meninas se acomodaram junto com ela para consola-la

- Não fica assim sua boba - disse Rei, dando-lhe um tapa de brincadeira - se for para ser, será!

- Quanto romantismo - debochou Mina e levou um tapa da amiga

- Bom, para melhorar o astral, que tal nos juntarmos amanha à tarde no Game Center? - questinou Rei - Hoje a Lita e a Ami não podem

- Não sei, não quero encontrar Darien - reclamou Serena

- Tudo bem, pense e amanha você decide - disser Mina para animar a amiga. As três ficaram algumas horas jogando papo fora, até o anoitecer. As duas se foram e Serena voltou aos seus pensamento solitários. Homens não prestavam mesmo...pensou ela

...

No domingo a chuva estava incontrolável na cidade de Toquio. Serena estava debaixo das cobertas sem vontade nenhuma de sair de casa, quando seu telefone tocou. Viu pelo visor que era sua amiga Rei. Resmungado, atendeu o telefone

- Oi Rei - disse Serena sonolenta

- Serena, eu e as meninas estamos indo ao Game Center, vamos? - perguntou ela querendo parecer super animada para animar a amiga

- Ai Rei, não me leve a mal, mas ainda não estou com vontade de me encontrar com o Darien - disse a garota aborrecida

- Bom, se é só esse o problema eu já perguntei ao Andrew e parece que a namorada dele voltou - respondeu Rei. Serena se encolheu ao pensar em Darien com sua namorada - então não vão aparecer por aqui tão cedo

- Ai, não sei não - retrucou ela - não quero mesmo encontrar os dois

- Serena, vamos - insistiu Rei - vai ficar mofando em casa?

- Tudo bem - suspirou a loira - encontro vocês em 20 minutos

- Certo - alegrou-se a amiga - beijos

- Beijo - Serena tacou seu celular na cama e se levantou para se trocar

Estava chovendo muito, a loira até colocou suas galochas e seu casaco mais quente, caso se molhasse. O guarda chuva quase que não protegia seus ombros. Ela havia pensado em sair de carro, mas o Game Center era tão perto de sua casa que não valia a pena. Chegando na porta do lugar, ela deu um suspiro e entrou. Depositou seu guarda chuva no cesto próprio para isso, onde haviam outros 3 guarda chuvas ensopados e começou a procurar a mesa de suas amigas. Foi nessa procura que seu olhos encontraram os olhos de Darien, sentando em uma das banquetas do balcão. Serena entrou em panico, a ultima coisa que queria era ver o rapaz, muito menos falar com ele. No susto, ela saiu rápido pela porta sem pegar seu guarda chuva, apenas percebeu o que tinha feito quando as primeiras gotas caíram eu seu rosto. Ela olhou para trás pensando em voltar, quando viu Darien vindo eu sua direção. Foi então que ela acelerou o passo.

- Serena - chamou o rapaz atrás dela. Ela não tinha coragem de se virar. Estava chovendo tanto que ela já estava com as roupas coladas nela mesma. Podia sentir o frio em cada passo - espere - gritava o rapaz - a chuva era tão intensa que mal se escutava o que ele dizia. Haviam andado umas três quadras e a garota já estava cansada, mas faltavam mais umas três para chegar em casa, por isso seguiu. Algo fisicamente impossível para ela era fugir de Darien, ele era mais alto, mais rápido e mais forte. Não demorou muito e ele a alcançou, a pegou pelo braço e a virou para encara-lo.

- Serena - no momento em que a virou, seus cabelos molhados se grudaram em seu rosto, ele delicadamente os afastou e se inclinou para beijar Serena. Ela não podia dizer que isso era algo que ela não queria, por uns 10 segundos ela deixou o rapaz beijá-la, daquela mesma forma que a havia beijado antes, tão apaixonado, tão lindo, tão...

- Não - ela o afastou - o que tem na cabeça? - perguntou ela enfurecida - você acha que é facil assim? Sai beijando as pessoas por aí porque te deu vontade? - em cada frase ficava mais nervosa. Ela havia tido várias discussões imaginárias com o rapaz antes daquele momento. Muitas coisas haviam se passado pela cabeça dela

- Serena, você não faz idéia - ela não deixou o rapaz terminar a frase

- Você não faz idéia - ela retrucou - várias coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça - disse ela - quando te vi novamente, todo aquele sentimento que eu tinha por você voltou, por isso imaginei que talvez pudesse ser algo reciproco - ela fitou seus pés, podia sentir suas bochechas queimando - mas quando soube que tinha namorada percebi que você sempre foi aquele cara mulherengo, que sempre aparentou ser e, claro, percebeu que eu era presa fácil - Darien olhava para ela sem entender nada. Como mulheres podiam imaginar tanta coisa - Mas eu não sou, sou mulher de um homem de uma mulher só - reclamou ela. Darien começou a rir - que que tem de tão engraçado? - a garota tinha ficado muito perturbada

- Serena, deixa eu te explicar - ele a segurou pelos braços, ainda temia que ela fugisse - Eu sempre fui louco por você, acho que nem faz idéia quanto. Quando te vi de novo eu fiquei sem chão, minha vontade era te dizer o quanto te amava, ou melhor o quanto eu te amo - ela o fitava confusa - Não sei se algum dia o Andrew te contou isso, mas quando voltei de meu intercambio tinha decidido me declarar para você. No aeroporto Andrew me contou que você não morava mais em Tókio, naquele momento meu mundo acabou, pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver - ele esperou pela reação da loira

- Você me ama? - perguntou ela confusa. Aquele homem maravilhoso amava ela? - Mas e a sua namorada? - ela não sabia se ficava com raiva ou feliz com a declaração do rapaz

- Terminei ontem mesmo - disse ele beijando-a. Ela ainda estava em choque mas retribuiu o beijo - Eu te amo, muito

- Darien - a loira estava muito confusa, muito em choque, sem reação - eu...eu também te amo, sempre amei - ele sorriu

- Agora vamos para minha casa que essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo e nós dois vamos no resfriar - disse ele pegando a mão da garota

- Tudo bem - sorriu ela, seu peito estava cheio de felicidade. Estava com Darien, e ele a amava, nada podia ser melhor

* * *

YueSalles, não sei como funciona o sistema aqui do site. Eu edito meu documentos aqui mesmo...

Pessoal, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado, não há nada mais gratificante do que ter escrito algo que tenha agradado :)

beijos e até a próxima,

Mandy TK


End file.
